Mayhem
by Lost In It All
Summary: Yata and Fushimi were having one of their normal fights when they heard a scream from an ally over. After saving a little girl they are prepared to go back to fighting and then go their separate ways but what if said little girl changes everything.


**Sorry this is such a short first chapter but I do like how it is and ended. I will hopefully be making a much longer chapter next time.**

Chapter One

Fushimi leaned back in one of the royal blue chairs of scepter 4 and stared at the computer screen. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. I dark haired young male had always been quite good at hacking and handling computers in since I was in 8th grade. I even remember sneaking into the principal's office to put Misaki and I in the same classes. Those were the good times….damn Mikoto Suoh took those away from us. When Yata and I were alone we didn't need anyone else and we didn't care about anyone else. When damn Suoh came into the picture and Yata worship the ground he walked on. Still does. Saru sighed and stood chair scraping against the floor. Fushimi walked out of the work room his long blue jacket swishing behind him. Saruhiko often thought of the chestnut haired boy which lead him to these angering thoughts, though sometimes his thoughts strayed other much more inappropriate places when thinking of Misaki. As Fushimi walked down the hallway he blocked out Awashima yelling at him to get back. Since Saruhiko was young he had always had a problem being entertained. He was easily bored and only one person seemed to always hold Fushimi's interest, Misaki Yatagarasu. Saruhiko Fushimi wasn't always interested in the chestnut haired man in fact when they first met the older boy he annoyed Fushimi to no end. Slowly but surely the shorter boy snuck his way into Fushimi's heart without evening knowing or meaning to.

Saruhiko growled at the thought of the younger man making his way to his heart and then just leaving him. It was not fair or okay for Misaki to make him fall in love with him and then leave Fushimi to worship that idiot red king. Fushimi walked out of scepter 4 building and out of the gate. Fushimi shed his scepter 4 jacket at the gate and then walked entering the city. Fushimi walked the busy streets his mind still fuming. "YOU WANNA GO ASSHOLE!" Fushimi heard the unmistakable voice from the ally over and smiled wide. Saruhiko made his way around the corner and into the next ally and smirked there stood the vangraud of HOMRA yelling at some gang members.

"Mi-sa-ki…" At the sound of Fushimi's voice the chestnut haired man turned. Upon seeing Saruhiko the shorter mans expression changed from sour to pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here monkey! And I told you to quit calling me that!"

"Oh, Misaki you're so easy to mess with." Fushimi smiled.

"Shut the fuck up monkey! You're just asking for an ass kicking!"

"Oh, Mi~sa~ki…...always so dramatic. Aren't you?" He huffed cutely and glared at Fushimi.

"Shut up monkey!" He yelled walking closer.

"Yata!" That fat ass Rikio yelled after Misaki, my Misaki. The bumbling idiot shouldn't even be allowed to look at Misaki.

"Shut up Rikio!" Yata growled making Fushimi smirk. Once Yata was right in front of Saru he stopped glaring up at me. So cute. "Now, what the hell are doing here? You shitty monk-" Yata cut off staring at me? My chest? "-ey...where the hell is that damn stupid coat your always wearing?" His face was slightly turned upward eyes narrowed in a look hopeful uncertainty?

"The scepter 4 jacket?" Fushimi raised an eyebrow. "I left it back at head quarters...why? Mi~sa~ki?"

"N-no reason! Its stupid! I just thought you looked a little less stupid! Tsk you still look pretty stupid though."

"Oh, Misaki so silly." Fushimi grabbed Yata's arm and ripped him off the skateboard pulling the shorter boy to his chest.

"What the fuck monkey let me the fuck go what do you think you're doing!" The chestnut haired boy starting shoving at Saruhiko's chest.

"Oh, come on Misaki! Afraid to play?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Fushimi Saruhiko opened his mouth to countie teasing the older boy but was cut off by a scream down the other ally. He let go of Yata and they both ran over to the other ally seeing a little girl with brown hair tied into pigtails being shoved into a van by three huge guys.

**To be Honest it's not my favorite thing I've ever written but I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you guys like it too. :)**


End file.
